jack_frost_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Heihachi Mishima
Heihachi Mishima was the leader of the Boomers during the Boomer War, along side Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman. Heihachi Mishima actually hated video games because he played Dark Souls when he was a wee lad and he thought it was too hard, fueling his rage for video games. He cut off his legs in anger. After the events of the Boomer War, Heihachi Mishima sought revenge on the Jack Bros for exiling him. He wanted to seek greater power, so he stole 16 children and put them in a locked school away from society. He forced them to kill eachother in order to find the 5 strongest children who would be able to defeat the Jack Bros for him. Heihachi was already in a later stage in his life where his strength and martial art skills were depreciating. One of the 5 children who survived the attack was Naruto Uzumaki, Dr. Eggman's son. The four others were Makoto Niijima, Marx, Kid in Spider-Man costume, and Nanako Dojima. Heihachi trained them all for 5 years until he was assassinated by Joker, because Joker and Makoto were dating and Joker was trying to track where she went. Joker freed all of them except for Naruto, who had become a boomer like his father. Naruto attacked Joker and ran away, plotting his revenge against Joker for killing his master. President Okumura gave Heihachi the immortal serum. Personality Heihachi is full of himself. He thinks that he is the best fighter on the planet, and actually makes fun of Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily for using robots instead of using their own strength. Heihachi is also very mean and hard on people. While training his pupils, he would get very angry at them for messing up the woah. He would frequently punish them because of how many times they messed up this special move. While Heihachi seemed to be cruel, he was actually cruel, i will not defend this crazy man! He put 16 kids in a school and forced them to kill eachother, are you kidding me???? However, Heihachi did show care for the students that survived, greatly injuring someone who would dare touch his pupils. Appearance Heihachi cannot stand because he cut off his legs when he was young. He sits in a wheel chair, and has very long white hair (not due to age). He styles his hair like a cylinder, however he was known in his younger days to have cut off the top of his head and have two long streaks of hair coming off of his head. Heihachi has metal legs due to his leg injuries and a purple visor over his left eye (idk why he has that tbh). His eyes are blue, but they were brown in his younger days. Relationships Naruto Uzumaki Heihachi was very proud of Naruto. Naruto was an excellent pupil and would do everything that Heihachi wanted. Naruto was also a very strong fighter, which made Heihachi proud of him. Heihachi disliked the fact that whenever Heihachi would punish Nanako, Naruto would stand up for her. After Harry Onion spoke to Naruto, Heihachi was nervous about how Naruto acted. Heihachi felt that Naruto was too much of a boomer, but he still respected Naruto as one of his best pupils. Makoto Niijima Heihachi had a deep respect for Makoto. Makoto would always take care of the other pupils, and she was smart, as well as an excellent fighter. Heihachi would sometimes think of her as better than Naruto. Makoto believed that Makoto was the best of the pupils, and he never had to talk twice for her to do something. Makoto respected Heihachi even though she was kidnapped and knew of his past actions. Dr. Wily During the war, Heihachi thought that Dr. Wily was a weakling who should not be a leader of the Boomers, however he never shared this opinion with anyone (Dr. Wily actually had similar feelings for Heihachi). Dr. Eggman Heihachi thought that Dr. Eggman was a good leader. Dr. Eggman was fit to lead, unlike Dr. Wily, so this amde Heihachi like him more than Dr. Wily. Dr. Eggman made good strategical decisions, and Heihachi was on board with these decisions.Category:Main Characters Category:Boomers Category:The Boomer War